Za Atarashīdesu Gakusei
by GrumpyNerd
Summary: When human delinquent Aoi comes to school, everyone expects graduation to be a little harder, but what happens when Aoi turns out to be a short tempered loner that hates everybody? and what role does she play in Zeus's Academy of the Gods? Rated M for launguage
1. Info Page

Info:

Name - Ryujin Aoi (Sur: dragon /Fir: blue)

Gender - Female

Age - 17

Birthday - August 7th

Height - 170cm

Hair Colour - White

Eye Colour - Red

Appearance:

Her hair is white and short, her fringe is long and partially covers her right eye, her ends reaching the middle of her neck, with the sides cut up ways slightly, her hair is slowly growing, so her black roots are starting to properly show.

She has a small but noticeable black piercing of a bird on her left ear, because her mum loves birds.

Her clothes consist of a black singlet top, over black ripped jeans, black boots, a dark blue hoodie tied around her waist.

Her school uniform consist of a white t-shirt, under a open white button up, with the sleeves rolled up to the middle of her forearm, with her black jeans, her blue hoodie tied around her waist and her black boots.

Personality/History:

Aoi is a strong, short-tempered delinquent who has a very bad mouth, and who's hobbies include throwing knives and playing the piano. She dyed her hair white when she was about 15, but her natural colour was black. She got a piercing at 16 in her left ear, she likes it because it makes her look scarier. She carries seven knives with her at all times, one in each jacket pocket, sleeve (or if she has no sleeves and/or pockets at the time, will keep them hidden around her waist with a bandage) shoe, and one stuffed in between the back of her pants and top. She hates being with people and doesn't use honourifics, she more often calls people by nicknames made by her. She's a smartass, loves to insult and rile people up and gets into fights often and always runs into trouble. She started learning piano at 9, and at 15 started practicing throwing knives and fight, since she needed a way to fight back. She's been practicing them from then onward. When she was 3 her father died at war, and at 11 her mother started to get ill with an incurable disease. She's been looking after her mother ever since her mother got the disease, and even though she was already pretty cold to others, she grew even more so and was hated by her schoolmates and teachers.

Strengths:

Intimidation - she has had many years to practice her many faces of intimidation, while also practicing to keep her face emotionless when need be, she also practiced with her voice and can go from psychotic killer to an emotionless brick wall.

Knife throwing - she can throw knives, she's still not amazing so she misses her shots half the time, but usually just plays it off as purposeful, it's mainly just to scare other people and a type of hobby she enjoys, though she has had to use it a few times in fights.

Fighting - she can usually only take on about 2 people at once maybe 3 on a good day, not to mention she can be quite tough to the beatings and has grown a little bit used to the pain, she only sometimes wins, but as strong as she is, she's not a god (hah! No pun intended)

Piano - she can play the piano but doesn't like to play in front of people.

Nicknames:

Guess you'll just have to read to find out!~


	2. Prologue

Ok! This is my first fanfic, so PLEASE don't kill me! And I'm really sorry for not updating sooner! I'm really lazy and I actually lost inspiration because of school work since we just had a huge assessment due! So I'm so SORRY!

(For everyone whose read this before I changed it I hope I've done better to fix it and to anyone that's new, well ignore this and keep reading)

I would like to thank AndreaRamos2003 and Youko-Fukui for the nice reviews and AngelCake3434, AnaJuarez, ashleygrusz, Belinda Valentine Bite, NIGHTANGEL2, SakurianaHime, kaileylopez15, Youko-Fukui (again), ChinaXJapan101, Aliana2312, LunarQuartet, Don't question it, ksims, nittamitta111 and xXxKawaiiAngelxXx for your support! And also apologies if I missed anyone.

Anyways!

I don't own it

Enjoy~

Prologue

"Aoi! Where are you Aoi!" My father called at the top of his lungs, whilst I giggled away in the kitchen cupboard.

"Not telling!~" I called back, trying terribly hard not to burst out laughing.

"Haha! I found yo-!...dam..." I heard him shout, most likely from his and mums bedroom.

This went on and on for what felt like hours, so when I was almost gonna give up and shout to him where I was, all the sudden he opened the cupboard door and pulled me in a large hug.

"Yes! I-found-you~!" He proudly stated with his chest puffed and his chin high.

"Yeah! After the whole day!" I shouted playfully back, making him put on a fake pout, which quickly got replaced with his big cheesy grin.

"Hahahaha!" We both laughed.

 _Sigh_

Who knew that would be our last moment together...

 _(linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline)_

"Miss Ryujin, I'm very sorry to tell you...but your husband has tragically died..." The soldier told my mother, trying hard not to look sad but failing.

"He was a great man that served our country with excellence and determination!" He proudly yet sadly stated, only just then realising that I was behind my mother the whole time, which in turn made him give a pained look.

I was only little back then, so I didn't know any better, but as the sad looking soldier walked away, before he climbed into the car, he saluted us, which I in return saluted back, because me and daddy used to do that every time he left in that same car.

 _(linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline)_

After a couple weeks I started noticing that I hadn't even heard from daddy, let alone seen him, so my curiosity got the best of me.

"Mama, where's daddy gone to?" I asked, seeing my mother look at me, if I was older and knew better I would've seen the sudden change of emotion to sadness in her eyes, but I was too young.

"Aoi, your father...well, he's...he's gone to a special place, a lovely place, that's much safer for him, so he'll never get hurt again" She managed to talk.

"A special place where hew never get hurt again? Wow! That sounds fun! Can I go to where daddy is too?!" I asked excitedly, wanting to go so I could play with daddy again.

After asking her, she just gave me a shocked look, but then calmed a little.

"Not for a long time, but I promise you, one day you'll be with him again, we both will"

After she said that, I smiled brightly at her, still to young to realise the truth.

 _(linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline)_

"Daddy...I miss you...I miss you so much!...why'd you have to leave...why?..."

 _(linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline)_

"Ryujin Aoi" the voice boomed.

It was an unknown voice.

"Ryujin Aoi...you have lost faith in the gods since long ago...but now I will teach you to once again believe in them...come" I heard the voice boom again, but this time, everything was swishing and swirling until it all went black.

End of Prologue

I hope you liked this and again I'm SOOOOOOO sorry for not updating sooner, I'm off to a bad start!

;p

Well, since this was really short and you've all been waiting very patiently for the new chapter I'll post this now and write as fast As I can so that it'll be like I'm posting two chapters at the same time! cos I'm so mean to make all you lovely people wait!

Again I'm really sorry, and I really do appreciate all the support, I mean, all you guys did was read an info page, and I've already got 10 favs and 13 followers! That's insane! Well, it is to me anyway, especially because this is my first fic! I love you all! (Friend love) and hope you have a good day or night.

Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~


	3. Stubbornness 101

**Hello peoples of the world~**

 **As you can see I've changed my username, yay(?)**

 **Well what do we have here?! A proper chapter I see! Yay!**

 **Ahhhhhh, I feel so bloody stupid, In the last chapter I said Aoi was still too young to understand about her dads death, but when I re-read the info page (bad memory or just plaining stupid), I saw she was 11, which meant she would of been very aware of everything that's happened, so in order to mend my mistake, I will say now that Aoi was 3 when her dad died, and 11 when her mum got sick.**

 **Sorry sorry~!**

 **;p**

 **Also I know u already know this but I'm sorry for taking my sweet time, I just find this story meh in my opinion (yes, meh) so I will update it, but I'll warn you all know that they won't be regular (I'm sorry :( and will probably be quite short (maybe, hopefully not tho) I'm really sorry, especially considering how many people followed this, and there was like, only two crappy chapters, one doesn't even count as a chapter! I also regret making an info page, bcos it takes away a lot of freedom when writing her, not to mention fixing mistakes and other things. But this is only my first story, so again thank you to all you lovely humans (and others(?) and can't wait to see you next year with another update!**

 ***slaps knee ridiculously* I'm kidding, I'm kidding!...or am I?...**

 **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAOOOKKKK THATS ENOUGH OF THAT!**

 **Phew~**

 **If you read all that I love you 3**

 **(I used to think that was an ice cream and then one day my auntie sent me it and I didn't know what it actually meant so she had to tell me, tru story, funny? I know right! Ha...ha... *internally crying* p)**

 **Now that that's done, let's let you actually read the story;**

 **I don't own it, duh!**

 **Enjoy~**

Chapter 1 - Stubbornness 101

" _Ryujin Aoi, welcome_ " that voice, it spoke again, where am I?

"Ugh..." I groaned as I hazily opened my eyes, thinking back on my strange dream.

As I was slowly making my was back to reality, I heard the sound of faint voices.

'A female, I think...it sounds like she's arguing about something, I wonder what...wait! What!?'

At that moment reality hit me like a rock and I shot up to my feet in what felt like 0.1 seconds.

I looked around, it was a dimly lit room with patterned covered marble pillars, to the front of me sat a man with a smug look on his face and another with a bored expression.

I was about to go up and punch the smug looking guy when I heard the same voice I'd heard before, but this time louder.

"Zeus! You can't keep taking people from their homes and trapping them here! I was fine with staying here but what if she's not?!" The voice panted, full of frustration and determination.

At that I spun around to meet with a purple haired girl, and many boys behind her.

"What the hell?...where am I?" I calmly yet roughly spoke to the frail looking girl, knowing instinctively she was (probably) on my side.

"Miss Ryujin Aoi, you are in the world I created, a school for gods to learn about the human world and love, and I have called you here to further along my students knowledges about the human world" said the smug looking old timer, which I have called upon myself to name 'Asshole'.

"...huh?" I huffed, frustration slowly but surely making its way to be shown.

"You heard what I said, _miss Ryujin_ " he smirked, which I in return sent him a glare that could kill.

"Listen here you crazy old codger, *snickers in the background from you-know-who* I don't know why the fuck you would think I'd believe you? Gods?! They're not real! They're just stupid fairly tales for adults and so they can blame they're shitty life on them!" I shouted, not noticing the pained look on the boys faces behind me."Is this some shitty little prank from those assholes I banged up yesterday?!" I angrily puffed, only then noticing the sad and shocked faces that stood behind me."What?" I asked calmer yet still very pissed off.

"Huh?...uh...nothing! Anyways, I'm very sorry to tell you that you've been taken by Zeus, just like myself, to help teach these guys, Gods actually, learn about the human world and lo-"

"Really? Even your playing along with this shit? And here I was thinking you'd be on my side.."

"Wha- wha...but I am...really..." The purple haired girl stuttered, looking hurt from my words, but I didn't care and sent her a glare.

Damn, I _rhymed_

"Listen, just cos you're a weak little girl doesn't mean shit to me, just let me go home and I won't beat the shit out of all of you, ok?!~" I finished, venom dripping from each word, with a lovely finish of over dramatic sarcasm.

"Heh, your definitely not one to hold back on that mouth nor fists are you miss Ryujin?, well, since you still don't believe us, how about you go take a look outside, Hmm?" Zeus, ohh wait sorry, _Asshole_ finished, looking pretty goddam smug for someone that looks like they'll kick the bucket if someone _poked_ them.

Deciding on whether or not I should go outside, I decided to do it, since if they are just bullshiting I can make a run for it, wait, what do I mean "if", damn it Aoi, don't be an idiot and believe these nuts.

"Hmph! Fine, but if you are just screwing with me, I'll freaking dismember you, k?" I said, before turning around to mostly scared faces, one scowling and another with a smug yet slightly annoyed and disturbed look.

As I walked past them I made sure to give that purple haired girl a nice little glare, scary enough to make her shake ever so slightly, but not enough to make her run away. As I made it to the big doors I turned around one last time and stared right into there eyes while sliding my finger across my neck, and putting on a slightly psychotic yet "innocent" smile, before finally opening the doors to see!... a goddam corridor.

"What the hell! Where's the outside?!"

"Hehe, maybe if you ask nicely and say please we might just help~" said the smug looking redhead, who I wanted to punch at that moment.

"And maybe if you want to keep the only thing that makes you a man, you'll do it anyways~" I put on the same lovely smile as before, noticing the shivers that went through most of them.

Even as I stood there none of them would move, maybe from fear? Anyways I wasn't waiting anymore and walked out into the corridor, praying that I don't get lost. As I made my way through this jungle of a goddam place, I finally spotted what looked to be a door to hopefully the outside, which I took upon myself to name hope, but then I heard what sounded like a school bell ring quite loudly.

'Wait what the fuck, is this actually a school?'

I kept walking and started noticing people in slightly strange looking uniforms coming out of rooms, they were facing each other but when they turned their head in my direction I froze.

"No faces?..." I whispered to myself, to shocked to hear the group of footsteps behind me.

"Their spirits, they don't need faces" said a voice as I spun around, surprised to see the group of boys and that annoying ass purple head behind me, damn it! I was so shocked I didn't hear them coming!

"Spirits?...I call bull-shit" I said, making sure to put a lot of emphasis on the 't'.

"What the hell?! Why are you so freaking stubborn?! If you don't believe their spirits then what the hell could they be?! Huh?!" Raged a blue headed (hot headed) boy, who is one of the many people that have pissed me off today.

"You want an explanation?, fine...it's make-up, or special effects, or maybe they're aliens" I answered simply, with no emotion in my voice, or expression, praying it would piss of the blue headed grump, it did.

"What..the..hell?! So you'll believe their aliens, but not spirits or gods?!" Bluey again raged at me, which was making me quite amused, and I had absolutely no intention to hide it.

"Well! Since aliens are the most believable choice here, yes, yes I do" I smiled with an assy 'innocent' smile, hoping he'd get riled up even more, which he did.

"Bloody hell! Your impossible!" He shouted, making everyone around him flinch slightly.

"Pot calling the kettle black~" I teased, I was definitely enjoying myself more then expected, and almost completely forgot my purpose for being out here, but I was still pretty annoyed and that was motivation enough to cut this lovely conversation short and high tail it.

"Listen, as much fun as conversation is, I wanna get outta here, k? oh, and grumpy tomato! Let's talk again sometime I don't wanna rip your head in two! Yeah?!" I yelled as I'd already started walking away, waiting for grumpy's response to his beautiful nickname.

"What the HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" He practically screamed, face going completely red in anger and...embarrassment? While most of the others looked shocked, and that damned redhead was laughing, hah! My plan worked!

"Unless your deaf as well, you definitely heard me call you a grumpy tomato, the grumpy part for how your so, well grumpy! And for the tomato part?, well all I can say is that if you looked into a mirror you'd see just what I mean" I finished, before walking away, hearing shouts from a certain grumps.

"Heh.." I...laughed? No no no, I haven't properly laughed ever since I was little, must be my imagination, maybe my head got hit too hard yesterday.

As the was zoning out into my thoughts, I accidentally bumped into something, that something being a big ass door.

"Ohh pleeeeeeeease lead to the outside!" I practically begged, so tired from all that happened.

As I pushed open the doors, I was happily greeted with my hope, but what I wasn't greeted with was my luck.

"what the fuck?..."

 **Again sorry, at first I really hated this story, but I think I'm very slowly likening it a bit more, criticism is appreciated and deserved, did I do everyone right so far? I know I didn't make many of them even talk yet, but I will, and to everyone that commented "can't wait for the next chapter" and everyone that followed and faved, I give you full permission to hate me and yell at me if need be.**

 **;p**

 **I'm a horrible person**

 ***piece sign***

 **Mwahahahahahahaaaaaa!**


End file.
